My Birthday Wishes To My Boyfriend
by Deathday1313
Summary: Hiroki happened to find Nowaki's birth certificate one day, and with the date nearing, he wanted to make the best birthday ever. With a bit of help from Miyagi and his own brain, will Nowaki be surprised once he comes into the apartment? TWOSHOT! Written on my friend's birthday! Dedicated to her! WARNING! YAOI! LEMON! BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa everyone!~ I've decided to write a fanfic for my friend whose birthday is today! :D So it's dedicated to her :3 This fanfic contains YAOI! And yeah…lol…enjoy!~ ALSO! This is a fake birthdate for Nowaki, it's not his real one. Sorry if it's bad, I did this in a rush for her :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Hiroki came home after a long stressful day, and by stressful, I mean Miyagi teasing him to no ends until Hiroki pushed him against the wall ready to punch him…and then Shinobu barged in. So yeah, that should count as a stressful day. Hiroki spotted Nowaki on the couch reading some mail before he fell asleep.

"Baka, you'll catch a cold like that." Hiroki grabbed a blanket and placed it over him. A piece of paper fell from Nowaki's lap to the floor. Hiroki picked it up and looked at it. Hiroki stared at it for a while to process what it was. It was Nowaki's birth certificate. 31st July 1988. Then it hit Hiroki. Throughout the time they've been dating, they've never celebrated Nowaki's birthday. Hiroki's birthday only consisted of eating out somewhere then arriving home. Hiroki contemplated about what they should do for Nowaki's birthday.

"Eat out? Nah, too boring, since he must've received this certificate today. I should make it a bit exciting, since I bet he's happy knowing about his real birthday…so what should I do?…" Hiroki found trouble thinking about what to do for Nowaki, since Hiroki isn't into the 'love and caring' business.

"Goddammit, why is it hard? How about flowers? You can never go wrong with flowers…" Hiroki pondered about it for a while not realizing he had been pacing up and down the room muttering 'birthday'. Hiroki, adamant and unwilling to give up, just made up and excuse saying that he was taking a 'break' from the problem and will deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY AT MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY  
**

Miyagi caught Hiroki burying himself in a forest of novels, well, more like, a forest of 'how-to create the best birthday for dummies' books surrounded Hiroki.

"Aw…my sweet honey!~ Are you doing all of this for me?!~" Miyagi wrapped his arms around Hiroki just for fun. It worked since Hiroki flinched in annoyance.

"Professor, I swear I will punch your skull through the wall if you don't leave me alone, your 18 year-old boyfriend is glaring at me and it's tiring." Hiroki deadpanned. Miyagi sweatdropped and moved his arm away.

"Alright, you got me, but what's with all these books? Who's birthday is it?"

"Nowaki's." Hiroki muttered.

"Hm?"

"I said Nowaki's birthday dammit!" Hiroki snapped. Miyagi held his arms up in defence.

"Okay, calm down, I was only asking, but are you going through all this trouble for his birthday? I mean, I understand you're dating him but, this is a bit too much…just eat out somewhere." Miyagi suggested.

"No, it's too boring! I need something that surprises him, because as you know how I am, I'm not used to this type of thing…" Hiroki muttered. Miyagi thought deeply then clicked his fingers. Miyagi then whispered his suggestion to Hiroki, who began to blush in embarrassment.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT!" Hiroki threw whatever he had in his reach at Miyagi.

"HEY! YOU STARTED WHINING ABOUT NOT DOING SOMETHING NICE FOR HIM! SO I THOUGHT THAT WOULD HELP DAMMIT!" Miyagi yelled.

"Shut up! I won't do it! NO WAY!" Hiroki shouted.

"Do you have anything better in mind then?" Miyagi countered. Hiroki froze in frustration.

"OF COURSE I DO DAMMIT! NO WAY WOULD I BE USING THAT IDEA! I'M GOING!" And so he stormed out of the office.

"Jeez, what a mess…" Miyagi muttered, looking around the book filled office.

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL  
**

Nowaki slumped onto the couch after a tiring job, but as much as it may be tiring, it still seemed like a career that he loved as well.

"Hey, Kusama-kun, taking a break?" Tsumori entered the lounge.

"Mm, yeah." Nowaki rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I got this from the receptionist earlier, they said it was for you. But since you were still on duty I took it so then I could give it to you." Tsumori handed over a letter.

"A letter? From who?" Tsumori shrugged.

"The receptionist was told to keep it a secret, I wonder why, is it a surprise?" Nowaki opened the letter. Two pieces of paper fell out of it, one of them said, 'Find these locations.' and the other one Nowaki spoke aloud.

"_The first time we met you opened my eyes, but the more we stayed together time always flew by. I was taken in on a whirlwind ride, realizing that I wanted to always be by your side._" Tsumori raised an eyebrow.

"Secret admirer?" Nowaki shook his head.

"Sorry senpai, do you think you could cover for me tonight? I need to be somewhere." Tsumori sat up.

"Right now? Okay, fine, but you owe me one!"

"Thank you senpai, see you!" Nowaki ran out the door, dashing to the location where he first met a special someone.

* * *

**AT THE PARK**

Nowaki panted once he arrived, he looked around for someone familiar, but no one. Nowaki walked over to a bench, where he found another letter. He grabbed it and opened it up.

"_Your blue hair and eyes always have me mesmerised, across the road from where I sat by. Hiding in a stupid and lazy disguise, once I saw you look at me I had butterflies._" Then it hit Nowaki. The time when he was working at the flower shop, he saw someone across the road in a coffee shop. He figured where he needed to go next and dashed off.

* * *

**AT THE COFFEE SHOP**

Nowaki looked for anything relating to what he wanted, but nothing. Crossing the road, he stood near the flower shop, and spotted a bouquet of flowers by the door, but the flower shop wasn't even open. Nowaki picked it up and found a letter.

"_Remember that time when I congratulated you, it wasn't so sophisticated for a student like you. I wanted you to know that I was happy for you, but instead you ran to me saying, 'I love you.'_" Nowaki thought what place he was talking about, and then it came to him in a second. Nowaki dashed off once more, with the flowers in his arms.

* * *

**AT AN APARTMENT COMLPEX**

Nowaki arrived at the place where he used to live with the person he loved. Nowaki looked around for clues, but was completely stumped. But he couldn't just leave, because he knew it was the right place. Out of desperation, he looked underneath the door rug, and saw another letter. Nowaki mentally slapped himself as he began to read it out loud.

"_Many memories were made, good and bad, but I sold this place because I was torn and sad. But no matter what you always loved me, and wherever we are we'll stay together happily._" Nowaki took a while to process that information. He was utterly stumped since the message was so vague, but Nowaki decided to take a wild guess, and decided to choose where his current residence was.

* * *

**Yeah, the reason why I put Nowaki's birthdate as July 31****st**** is because the star sign is Leo. Leos are ****kind, big-hearted, have an energetic nature, optimistic, honest and loyal. Their weaknesses are jealousy, possessiveness, egotism or a more dominating personality, which pretty much fits Nowaki's personality XD **

**Reviews are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Next chapter! I wanted to make a cliffhanger…so yeah…hehe…anywho! Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry, some parts of the story is so cheesy. BUT THERE IS ALSO LEMON! SMEXY LEMON! :D ALSO MY FIRST LEMON! X3 *does a happy dance***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**AT NOWAKI'S APARTMENT**

Nowaki ran into the building and ran upstairs three steps at a time, and soon enough he arrived back at his home, whom he shared with the one he loved. Before he barged in he saw a note on the door. Nowaki took his time to read it.

"_Our life together is something special, something that I will keep and always treasure. Even the little things such as people's birthdays will always stay with me, even though it will fly away from me_." Nowaki opened the door and found a note on the coffee table, which he took into account and read it.

"_So all in all, I wanted to make this special for you, and so we can have the most precious memories together. And all I want to say to you is Happy Birthday Nowaki, and I'll always love you, made with love, from Hiroki._" Nowaki's eyes widened. Hiroki did all of this for him, he must've found out that his birthday was July 31st. Nowaki opened the balcony door, and saw his beloved dressed in a suit for the occasion.

"Happy 25th Birthday, Nowaki." Hiroki gazed lovingly at Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, all of this?..." Nowaki couldn't describe how much he was happy at how much effort Hiroki has put into this.

"Well…I found out your birthday was July 31st, so I wanted to make it special." Hiroki walked towards Nowaki and held out his hand.

"Come on." Hiroki led Nowaki by his hand to the table that was lit with candles, decorated with a tablecloth and rose petals. There were two plates filled with food cooked by Hiroki and wine picked out by him.

* * *

**A WHILE LATER**

Nowaki glanced at Hiroki across the table who seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

"Hiro-san?"

"Mm?" Hiroki snapped his head up.

"What's wrong? Did you rush all of your work just to do this?" Nowaki asked apologetically.

"Oh no, I finished it already, I'm just thinking about what Miya- Professor said to me…" Nowaki grew a bit irritated at how Hiroki mentioned Miyagi's name.

"I cannot believe I listened to Miyagi…" Hiroki slid further down into his seat whilst blushing.

"Why? What is it?" Nowaki tilted his head once finishing his meal.

"Nothing…" Hiroki poured a bit of wine into Nowaki's glass. Nowaki took it and drank some of it. Hiroki poured some wine for himself and drank the whole glass in one gulp.

Soon enough the alcohol took its toll on Hiroki's body, seeing as he was swaying a bit.

"Hiro-san, are you okay?" Nowaki asked worriedly.

"Baakkkaaa…I'm fiinnneee…" Hiroki slurred. Hiroki stood up from his seat and began walking somewhere.

"Hiro-san! You're drunk!" Nowaki walked over to Hiroki, who pushed him away.

"Siiitttt dowwwnnn…it's aaa surrrpprriisssseee…" Hiroki swayed off somewhere into one of the rooms.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Twenty minutes had passed and Nowaki grew more concerned. Just before he went inside the sliding door opened, revealing Hiroki in a white maid dress.  
"Hiro-san?…" Nowaki didn't admit it, but he was turned on by Hiroki's state. Half-lidded eyes, a blush covering his cheeks and his mouth slightly agape.

"Nowakiii…" Hiroki pushed Nowaki onto the chair and sat on top of him.

"Hiro-san…are you sure?…" Nowaki buried his hands into Hiroki's hair.

"It's…your birthday…I'm doing this for you." Hiroki captured Nowaki lips with his own. Soon enough Nowaki stood up and Hiroki wrapped his legs around Nowaki's waist and they slowly moved inside.

"Ahh…" Hiroki lowered his eyelids more as Nowaki started sucking and nipping his neck. They both landed on the dining table after pushing all the items on top of it to the floor. Nowaki stared into Hiroki's lust covered eyes whilst sliding the dress up to Hiroki's waist, revealing black boxers.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki bit Hiroki's ear, which in turn elicited a moan from Hiroki.

"I can't find the moisturiser." Nowaki whispered against Hiroki's ear.

"Nnnn…" Out of nowhere Hiroki found a bottle of moisturiser digging at his back. Hiroki arched his back to retrieve it and gave it to Nowaki. Nowaki kissed Hiroki passionately whilst squeezing some lotion onto his fingers. Hiroki snapped his eyes opened once he felt the intrusion of a finger pushing into him.

"A-ah!" Hiroki brought his knees up, which inadvertently rubbed against Nowaki's bulge. Nowaki groaned and pushed in another finger in.

"God, ah- Nowaki!" Hiroki gripped Nowaki's shoulders when he felt a third finger go in. Nowaki slid Hiroki out of the maid dress and began to nip at the flesh that was Hiroki's torso.

"Ah…Nowaki, I'm ready…" Hiroki muttered so low that Nowaki could barely register what he said.

"What do you want, Hiro-san?" Nowaki smiled softly.

"Ah…baka, don't tease me…" Nowaki couldn't hold it back. Hiroki's eyes were pleading him, his teeth nibbled at his lips, his face was flushed, all in all he was really arousing! Nowaki answered his pleads and thrust into Hiroki in one go.

"Ahhh!" Hiroki arched his back and wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck.

"Oh, Hiro-san you're amazing." Nowaki licked Hiroki's earlobe.

"Nngh…move…" Hiroki bucked his hips a bit, and so Nowaki slowly pulled out and thrust back in once more. Soon enough Nowaki began to pick up the pace, moans and grunts filling the room. Hiroki bucked his hips again in pleasure. Nowaki leaned down to kiss him, and their tongues sought for each other in desperation and entwined together.

"A-ah! Nowaki! I'm going to-" Hiroki squeezed his eyes shut. Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts until Hiroki came. A few more thrusts and Nowaki joined him in ecstasy. With only little energy left, Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki, carried him towards their bedroom, and slept underneath the blanket. By now Hiroki has already passed out and is sleeping soundly. Once Nowaki wrapped his arm around Hiroki, he heard a low mutter, it's seemed that Hiroki was talking in his sleep, Nowaki stayed silent to listen.

"Mm…Happy Birthday Nowaki…I…love you…so…so…much…" Nowaki smiled once more, and kissed his lover's neck, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hiroki slowly opened his eyes, and noted the massive headache he had at the moment. Hiroki slowly stood up, but then felt a massive pain in his lower back. Wondering why he had a pain in the lower back, he walked over to the kitchen, which answered all of his questions.

The floor was covered with newspapers, pens, and mail strewn all over the floor. And on the table there was a white maid dress and lotion sprawled about. Which also explains why he and Nowaki were only in boxers. Suddenly, all the memories of last night rushed back to him, and Hiroki blushed profusely.

Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist. Apparently he watched his lover's reaction from afar. He inhaled his lover's scent.

"Good morning Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled. Hiroki had a small urge to die right now of embarrassment, but seeing how Nowaki was, made him all the more calmer. They stayed like that in silence for a moment, before they had to part and resume their daily lives, all the while keeping a tiny smile on their face whilst thinking about each other.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Ugh! SO MANY PARTS WERE CHEESY AND WEIRD! DX But I did this in a rush before her birthday ended, I really hope she likes it! And I hope you liked it too! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D AND YES! MIYAGI GAVE HIROKI THE IDEA OF WEARING A MAID DRESS X3 That's all folks!~ See you some other time!~**


End file.
